


I Wanted To See You

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 412 celebrations, AkaFuri Day, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Reaksi-aksi Seijuurou ketika si kesayangan (Kouki) sakit .....





	I Wanted To See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/gifts), [AsakuraHannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk AkaFuri day pada tanggal 12 april kemarin. Happy belated AkaFuri day ^_^   
> Enjoy & happy reading

  
“HAAATTSSYYYYIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

Tisu ditarik. Bunyi srot panjang mengikuti. Lalu berakhirnya riwayat sang tisu di dalam bak sampah di samping meja. Dengus putus asa diembus. Kouki sesenggukkan karena sesaknya saluran pernapasan yang diterjang flu.

Kouki terpaksa melewatkan waktu di kamar. Tak bisa ke sekolah, tidak bisa ke klub basket. Tak bisa bermain dengan teman-teman. Harus istirahat total karena tubuhnya sedang tidak mau diajak kompromi. Lihat saja memar merah di kening akibat memaksa hendak pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi. Akibat si kening yang mencium pintu kamar mandi dengan begitu mesra. Ibu dan sang kakak pun jadi memaksanya untuk tetap di kamar, mendadak saja Kouki jadi merasa sedang dipingit.

Padahal cuma sedang sakit flu. Namun memang dirinya sedang berada dalam kondisi terburuk. Kepalanya sedari pagi terasa berputar-putar dan terasa cenat-cenut setiap kali dia gagal bersin. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekaligus dingin. Meriang. Pakai baju tebal salah, tidak pakai baju justru menjadi masalah. Menyalakan pemanas gerah, tapi kalau menyalakan AC sama saja seperti mau bunuh diri. Urung diletakkannya kembali remot AC ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Kouki sendiri sudah berguling tidak jelas di atas ranjang. Berusaha mencari PW—posisi wenak—agar setidaknya ia benar-benar bisa tidur dan sistem imunnya bisa bekerja untuk memulihkan kembali kondisinya. Kouki dan hujan di musim semi adalah musuh abadi.

Ya, salahnya juga sih. Pakai sok kuat menerjang hujan untuk pulang dengan berlari setelah latihan basket selesai. Padahal Tetsuya dan Taiga sudah menawarinya sebuah payung. Esoknya, yaitu pagi ini, Kouki pun tumbang diterjang flu.

“Aahhh, pewgiwah fwu…,” ujarnya dengan suara senggau.

ooOoOoOoo

“Sei-chan mau ke mana?”

Seijuurou berhenti sejenak. “Aku keluar sebentar.” Lalu berlalu dari ruang rekreasi asrama sambil menenteng tasnya.

  
Tiga senior yang akrab dengannya di klub basket, Reo, Kotaro dan Eikichi dibuat tanya-tanya.

Seijuurou tak begitu memperhatikan hal itu. Sebab fokusnya kini terpaku pada pesan singkat yang barusan saja masuk ke kotak pesan ponselnya. Jawaban dari Tetsuya membuatnya harus bergerak cepat.

Seijuurou menemui kepala asrama dan menjelaskan keadaannya. Kepala asrama memberikan izinnya dengan cuma-cuma, dan dengan itu Seijuurou pun meninggalkan asrama Rakuzan siang itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu gerbang kompleks SMA Rakuzan, lalu segera menuju ke Stasiun Kyoto.

Menaiki Shinkanzen yang akan membawanya menuju Tokyo, Seijuurou berharap ia dapat tiba sesegera mungkin di sana.

ooOoOoOoo

  
Matahari telah tergelincir ke ufuk barat ketika Seijuurou tiba di Tokyo. Semburat jingga kemerahan hingga ungu sudah mewarnai langit kala itu. Seijuurou menyambangi toko bunga dan buah yang berada tak jauh dari stasiun, dibelinya sebuket bunga krisan aneka warna dan sekeranjang buah jeruk dan apel sebelum beranjak ke halte bus untuk menuju ke rumah kesayangannya.

Kesayangannya, si pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedikit kikuk dan pemalu. Namun bisa menjadi pemuda paling jantan dan berani bila diperlukan. Sosok yang selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatinya. Tak tergantikan. Tiada dua. Furihata Kouki.

Sosok yang baru saja diberitahukan tumbang pagi oleh Tetsuya karena flu berat. Inginnya Seijuurou mengomeli si kesayangan karena tidak dapat menjaga kesehatan. Padahal yang bersangkutan selalu ribut jikalau Seijuurou melewatkan jam makan. Namun Seijuurou berusaha tetap tenang. Tahu bahwasanya sang kesayangan pasti sedang membutuhkan istirahat, juga sudah menyesal karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Ia tak perlu menjadi orang brengsek yang membuat gaduh bukan? (Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Seijuurou saat mendapatkan balasan atas pertanyaannya yang menanyakan keberadaan Kouki kepada Tetsuya. Sebab yang bersangkutan absen membalas email maupun _chat_ dan juga absen mengangkat telepon darinya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam terakhir.)

Seijuurou pun tiba di depan kediaman Furihata tiga puluh menit selanjutnya. Bintang-bintang telah menampakkan pesonanya di atas sana, meski sedikit insan yang menyadari sebab kerlipnya terhalang gemerlap pesona malam di bawah naungan langit Tokyo. Seijuurou membunyikan bel di depan pintu pagar.

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang membukakan pintu beberapa menit kemudian. Wajah cantik penuh kelembutan itu memasang senyum hangat yang menyapa Seijuurou dari balik jeruji pintu pagar.

Seijuurou menegapkan badan. "Selamat malam, _Ba-san_. Saya dengar Furihata-kun sedang sakit, jadi saya berkunjung untuk menjenguknya."

Wanita itu tampak terkejut tapi segera menguasai diri. Lalu tersenyum. "Ah, kau pasti teman Kouki dari luar kota itu. Nak Akashi, ya? Silakan masuk." Lalu pintu pagar dibuka.

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Nyonya Furihata bergeleng pelan. "Harusnya Bibi yang berterima kasih. Nak Akashi sudah jauh-jauh mau datang kemari. Kouki hanya terkena flu, tapi sampai merepotkan Akashi-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Ba-san_. Saya juga sedang senggang."

Alasan yang tak masuk akal sebetulnya, tapi sepertinya ibu dari kesayangannya itu tak begitu mempermasalahkan.Mereka berjalan bersisian hingga ke dalam rumah, ke depan pintu kamar Kouki yang tertutup. Nyonya Furihata mengetuk pelan pintu kayu berpelitur itu.

"Kouki .... Nak, ada temanmu datang. Kouki?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Nyonya Furihata lantas membuka pintu kamar anaknya tersebut. Mendapati kamar itu masih seperti saat ia masuk ke sana terakhir kali saat mengantarkan makan malam Kouki sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Gelap sebab lampu kamar belum dinyalakan, dan tirai jendela masih terangkum di kusen jendela dengan jendelanya dibuka lebar. Pemandangan malam dari lantai dua tampak tidak terlalu monoton. 

Nyonya Furihata tersenyum. Ia menyalakan lampu kamar putranya dan segera menuju jendela kamar Kouki dan menutupnya.

"Akashi-kun, silakan masuk. Maaf ya, Koukinya masih tidur. Sepertinya keadaannya belum begitu membaik." Ia lalu berpaling pada Kouki. Pelan diusapnya puncak kepala putranya. "Nak ... temanmu datang."

" _Ba-san_ , tidak apa-apa. Biar saya menunggu saja. Saya tidak ingin kunjungan saya membuat waktu istirahatnya Furihata-kun terganggu. Mengetahui keadaannya saja cukup buat saya," ujarnya sambil menghampiri ranjang tempat Kouki berbaring.

Nyonya Furihata tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu Bibi tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, _Ba-san._ "

Nyonya Furihata tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar putranya. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang kini duduk di samping Kouki yang berbaring tidur, setelah menyerahkan keranjang buah pada Nyonya Furihata.

Seijuurou meletakkan buket bunganya di atas meja. Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya saat memperhatikan tumpukan majalah basket dan komik yang disusun rapi di sana berdampingan dengan buku-buku pelajaran milik Kouki. Kamarnya bernuansa cokelat dan krem. Namun perabotnya seperti lemari dan meja belajar berwarna pastel. Biru muda dan hijau lumut mendominasi furnitur di kamar si kesayangan.

Di pojok kamar Seijuurou menemukan konstruksi _railway_ yang berdiri megah. Miniatur kereta lengkap dengan detail-detail stasiun, jalur lintasan dan latarnya terpasang rapi dan penuh ketelitian. Sama persis seperti foto yang dipamerkan Kouki padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Seijuurou memandanginya dengan penuh minat. Lalu kembali duduk di samping ranjang untuk menunggu Kouki. Ia sempat memberanikan diri untuk memegangi telapak tangan Kouki yang hangat oleh demam. Meremasnya sekilas. Lalu bibirnya mengecup mesra punggung tangan. Dan ia kembali duduk. Menunggu sang pangeran tidur kesayangan untuk kembali pada dunia nyata.

ooOoOoOoo

Kouki terjaga. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum retinanya bisa berakomodasi dengan baik pada sekitarnya. Kouki mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat berbaring dengan posisi yang sama terlalu lama. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Atensinya beredar, memperhatikan sekelilingnya, lalu terbelalak ketika kedua bola matanya tertumbuk pada sosok yang tertidur sambil duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Kouki nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang karenanya. Akashi?! Jeritnya dalam hati. Matanya dikedipkan berkali-kali. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut erat. Lalu ia menengok ke atas nakas, jam bekernya menunjuk angka sepuluh malam.

“EEEHHHH?!”

Tanpa sadar Kouki sudah menjerit. Kedua tangannya segera menutupi mulutnya, sayang … Seijuurou sudah terbangun karenanya. Kouki tak tahu mengapa ia malah menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut.

“Kouki?”

Kouki mengintip dari balik selimut. Seijuurou dapat melihat cuping telingannya yang memerah. Kouki perlahan melepaskan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Seijuurou berdiri, mendekatinya, perlahan menghampiri dan tangannya terulur untuk memegangi kening Kouki. Seijuurou dan Kouki sama-sama berjengit karena perbedaan suhu tubuh yang begitu kentara.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Seijuurou tak berkomentar apa pun, tapi ditariknya tubuh Kouki ke arahnya. Dipeluknya erat. Wangi parfum Seijuurou menelisik indra penciuman Kouki. Aromanya entah bagaimana membuat Kouki merasa lega dan rileks. Ia membalas pelukan itu.

“Kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu sakit.”

Kouki bergeleng. “Aku tidak mau kamu khawatir, Akashi. Dan sebetulnya aku tidak kuat melihat ponselku. Maaf.”

Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukan.

“Akashi tahu dari mana kalau aku sakit?”

“Dari Kuroko. Aku langsung kemari begitu tahu kau sakit.”

“Eh?”

“Jangan ‘eh’. Apa yang terjadi hingga kau sampai begini? Hujan-hujanan?”

“Itu—ng, iya sih. Aku lupa bawa payung. Tapi tunggu sebentar, Akashi… masalahnya adalah kau ke sini bagaimana? Sekolahmu? Latihanmu?”

“Kau tidak perlu memusingkan aku. Aku sudah mengatasinya, tenang saja. yang penting sekarang kau sembuh.”

Kouki melepas pelukan dan mendorong Seijuurou. “Tidak bisa begitu! Ak—mmppphhh.”

Seijuurou membungkam Kouki sebelum Kouki selesai melancarkan protesnya. Awalnya sedikit memaksa, Kouki gelagapan dibuatnya. Namun Seijuurou tetap menciumi Kouki, bibirnya memagut bibir Kouki satu per satu, seluruhnya, kembali dicurinya napas Kouki hingga yang bersangkutan terengah dan rontaannya melemah. Wajah Kouki kini lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus. Seijuurou menyudahi ciumannya. Kouki menghirup rakus udara.

Satu pukulan dilayangkan ke dada Seijuurou. Wajah merah Kouki memberengut. “K—Kau….”

“Kouki, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Urusan sekolah sudah kuatasi karena memang beberapa hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Libur khusus. Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah dan kepala asrama, jadi semuanya sudah teratasi. Karena hal yang sama seluruh klub diliburkan sehingga kami bisa beristirahat. Aku sebetulnya memang ingin mengunjungi Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Lalu aku mengetahui dari Tetsuya bahwa kau sakit, makanya segera setelah urusan sekolah selesai aku kemari. Aku bertemu dengan keluargamu, mereka mengajakku makan malam juga dan memintaku menginap saja karena hari sudah malam. Aku tidak bisa menolak dan juga aku ingin merawatmu, jadi di sinilah aku.”

“Apa yang kaukatakan sehingga keluargaku percaya?” tanya Kouki dengan rasa penasaran begitu jelas di raut wajahnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. “Yang itu rahasia. Sekarang karena kau sedang sakit, biarkan aku ikut merawatmu, Kouki.”

Kouki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. “A—Aku … tidak tahu. Rasanya di sini,” tunjuknya di tempat jantungnya berada, “mau meledak.”

Seijuurou mengusap puncak kepala Kouki. Lalu melabuhkan kecupan di kening hangat Kouki. “Aku berharap kau cepat sembuh.”

Kouki mengangguk. “Aku pun demikian. Jadi, Akashi akan tinggal di sini sampai aku sembuh?”

“Kurang lebih begitu. Apa kau senang?”

Kouki kesulitan menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. “Menurutmu?” ujarnya sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan punggung jari telunjuk.

Seijuurou kembali membelai sayang puncak kepala Kouki. Kouki menikmati belaian itu. “Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi … Akashi tidur di mana?”

Kouki berharap ia salah lihat ketika bibir Seijuurou membentuk seringai yang membuat bulu romanya merinding. “Ibumu mengatakan kalau aku bisa menempati kamar tamu, tapi beliau juga mengatakan karena aku temanmu, aku boleh tidur di sini bersamamu.”

Kouki benar-benar berharap wajahnya bisa diajak kompromi dan bukan malah semakin memanas. Aduh, demamku naik! Pikirnya dengan perasaan bahwa ia melihat seribu kunang-kunang berputar di kepalanya.

Seijuurou kembali menarik Kouki ke dalam pelukan. Pelan ia berbisik. “Jangan terlalu senang, nanti demammu malah semakin parah.”

Bisikan itu berakibat fatal bagi Kouki. Otaknya terlalu panas untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Ketidaksinkronan itu membuat demamnya naik. Kouki sukses terkulai dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

 

.

.

.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca ^_^  
> Rexa sudah lama tidak menulis AkaFuri, jadi sedikit kaku .... maafkan atas segala kekurangan dalam fic ini. Semoga mereka tidak terlalu ooc :'))))  
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
